The Worlds of the Federation
| Pages = 157 | ISBN = 0671708139 }} Summary ;From the book jacket :Shane Johnson, bestselling author of ''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, takes the reader on an imaginative, fictional journey into the Star Trek universe. Based on the Star Trek adventures (including Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: The Animated Series), this book uses hundreds of star charts and line drawings as well as a rich text to outline the history of the worlds visited by the starship Enterprise.'' :The Worlds of the Federation'' also investigates the unaligned and hostile alien races of Star Trek, from the fierce warriors of the Klingon Empire to the enigmatic, all-powerful Organians. And as a special bonus, we've included a spectacular, full-color insert of Star Trek s most exotic alien lifeforms featuring paintings by noted science fiction illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz.'' Contents *Preface *Introduction (Written by LCDR Data) *UFP: An Historical Overview *Planetary Classification System *Page Key and Symbols Member Worlds # Earth (M), Terra, Sol # (M), T'Khasi, 40 Eridani A # Tellar (M), Miracht, 61 Cygni # Andor (M), Fesoan, Epsilon Indi # Alpha Centauri VII (M), Al Rijil, Alpha Centauri # Alpha III (L), Kericindal, Alpha # Vega IX (M), Kesir-Tosharra, Vega # Deneb II, IV, V (M), Kreta, Kidta, Kelta, Deneb A # Marcos XII (L), Marcos # Izar, Epsilon Bootis # Rigel II, IV - VIII (M), Rigel # Cait (M), Ferasa, 15 Lyncis # Antos IV (M), Dorafane, Antos # Catulla (M), Cendo-Prae, Theta Pictoris # Tiburon (M), Simeran, Omega Fornacis A # Merak II (M), Merak # Aldebaran (M), Alpha Tauri # Mu Leonis II (M), Ardana, Mu Leonis A # Argelius II (M), Nelphia, Argelius B # Daran V (M), Daran # Aurelia (L), Meriabii, Xi Hercules # Mantilles (M), Pallas XIV # Medusa (C), Visalayan, Xi Hydrae # Coridan (M), Desotriana, Coridan # Delta (M), Seyalia, Delta Tricatu (contradicts placement in UFGC 114 Delta) # Sauria (L), Lyaksti'kton, UFC 512 # Yonada (unclassified), New Fabrina, UFC 376082 # Theta Kiokis II (M), Melkot, Theta Kiokis # Betazed (M), Cyndriel, Beta Veldonna # Bynaus (M), 101100010100110, Sigma Regonis (contradicts placement in Beta Magellan) # Benzar (M), Pheradon, Gamma Xertia # Phylos II (M), Merari Neutral and/or Independent Worlds * Antares B III (L), * Argo (N), Hestalor, UFC 78856 * Berengaria VII (M), Berengaria * Beta III (M), Landru, UFC 611 - Beta * Capella IV (Class G), Kohath, Capella * Ceti Alpha V, Ceti Alpha (Menkar) * Delos III, IV (M), Ornara, Brekka, Delos * Delta Dorado VII (M), Gideon, Delta Dorado * Dimorus IV (M), Dimorus * 892-IV (M), Magna Roma, UFC 892 * Eminiar III, VII (M), Vendikar, Eminiar, Eminiar * Excalbia I (I), Excalbia * Gamma Trianguli VI (M), Vaalel, Gamma Trianguli * Iotia (M), Okmyx, Sigma Iotia system (cited as a textbook example of the importance of the Prime Directive) * Janus VI, Shaul, Janus * Kaferia (M), Kohat-Seredi, Tau Ceti * Klinzhai (M), Klinzhai, Klingon * Lactra VII (M), Sessaline, Lactra * M-113 (M), Fotialla, UFC 113 * M24 Alpha II (M), Triskelion, M24 Alpha * M43 Alpha IV, V (M), Ekos, Zeon, M43 Alpha * Mudd (K), UFC 257704 * Onlies (M), Earth, UFC 347601 * Organia IV (M), Organia, "Indigenous Name Unknown" * Regulus (M), Arodi, Alpha Leonis * Talos IV (M), Clesik, Talos (GP P-007(?)) * Taurus II (G), Beta Tauri * Time Planet (L), UFC 465537, "Indigenous Name Unknown; Stellar Location CLASSIFIED" (GP P-119(?)) * Velara III (K), Velara * Zeta Bootis III (M), Neural, Zeta Bootis Hostile Worlds * Ferengal (M), "Primary Unknown, Coordinates Not Established" * Tau Lacertae IX, Gornar, Tau Lacertae * Romulus (M) "Indigenous Name Unknown; Primary Unknown; Coordinates Not Established" * Tholia II, Tholia "Primary Unknown, Coordinates Not Established" Appendix *Featured Planets and Their Primaries *Planetary Ambassadors Background information The section detailing the Sol star system indicates that there are ten planets, referencing another planet after Pluto. This tenth planet, however, though identified variously as Persephone and as Proserpina, has never been shown or even mentioned in any other Star Trek production. de:Die Welten der Föderation Worlds of the Federation